unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool
or also called is a major port city in the United Kingdom, and is one of the best in the world, proudly boasted by the British Empire. The point base from which the vast amount of cotton produced by the city of Manchester is exported to the rest of the world. The city is also becoming famous as the next city of academics, after Cambridge. Appearance A modern city, with concrete buildings lining the main street, street corners littered with machine dolls being used for different purposes, trams on the streets, and T-Fords trundling along the paved roads. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" From a train that had departed from London, Raishin and his automaton, Yaya, arrived at Liverpool to participate in the Night Party which is held at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Known Locations * Edge Hill ** Edge Hill Station * Lime Street ** Lime Street Station ** Royal Hotel ** North Western Hotel ** Saint George's Hall * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Salt Dog Slim's Steins and Brines * Pogue Mahone Pub * Pratice Magic at Warrington * Automaton Shop * Anglican Cathedral * Albert Dock ** The Pumphouse * Pier Head ** Royal Liver Building * Orphanage Others Gallery Lime Street Station Exterior.png|Lime Street Station in the anime. Lime Street.png|Lime Street in the anime. A Man and a machine doll Cleaning the Street.png|A man and a machine doll cleaning the street in the anime. Two Men Having a Conversation While Staring at the machine dolls.png|Two men having a conversation while staring at the machine dolls in the anime. Stall Along the Corner of a Street.png|A stall along the corner of a street in the anime. Saint George's Hall and Lime Street Station.png|Saint George's Hall and Lime Street Station by William Brown Street in the anime. Aerial View of the City.png|Aerial view of the city in the anime. Academy Gates.png|Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart gates in the anime. Pogue Mahone Pub and Salt Dog Slim's Steins and Brines.png|Pogue Mahone Pub and Salt Dog Slim's Steins and Brines in the anime. Pratice Magic Shop at Warrington.png|Pratice Magic Shop at the town of Warrington. Automaton Shop.png|Automaton shop in the anime. Aerial View of the City II.png|Aerial view of the city by River Mersey in the anime. Anglican Cathedral.png|Anglican Cathedral in the anime. The Pumphouse.png|The Pumphouse in the anime. Royal Liver Building.png|Royal Liver Building in the anime. The Pumphouse at Albert Dock.png|The Pumphouse at Albert Dock in the anime. Riverside Walkway Signpost.png|Riverside Walkway signpost in the anime. Albert Dock.png|Albert Dock in the anime. Waterfront.png|Waterfront of Albert Dock in the anime. Walking by The Mersey at Albert Dock.png|Riverside Walkway by River Mersey at Albert Dock in the anime. Street Near the Entrance of Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart.png|Street near the entrance the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in the anime. Entrance Gate at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart.png|Entrance gate at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in the anime. External Links *Liverpool (Wikipedia article) References Category:Locations Category:England Category:Cities